powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 16: Nero's Ultimate Crew
Act 16 Nero's Ultimate Crew is the sixteenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. It is the debut of Nero's advisor General Kage and his Shadow Rangers Synopsis Ryu, outmatched by Tendou's thunder ninpo, decides that he must use force against him to win. Mae thinks they should go help him, but Kyle says they should watch instead, thinking Ryu has the situation under control. When Ryu attacks, Tendou is caught offguard. and subsequently loses. Ryu asks him why he won't belive him and Tendou replies with the same question. Feng sees Tendou on the ground and comes to the assumption that the Rangers will kill Tendou, so she tries to protect her older brother. Ryu can't keep up with Feng's speed, but the rest of the team finnaly jumps in on the action. A short battle ensues between the two factions. After he was kicked out of his place. Kaler leads his Samurai Clan to the other side of the forest. He conceeds that it would not be honorable to not uphold his end of the wager when he bet the palace. Feeling sorry for himself, he send the Resident Ken-Oh to defeat the rangers. Ken-Oh is a powerful resident who was one of Kaler's near-equals. Meanwhile. Nero walks to the seal and revives his top general, Kageryu. Kageryu was the blue oni to Nero's red oni. Cold, calculating and underhanding, his intentions were never clear to anyone save for himself. To help fight off the ancestors of the Rangers, he created the Shadow Rangers. After his resurection, he questions where he is and learns about the present war. Nero says it has come to his attention that the Rangers have decendants and they need to be "ridded". He calls for his Shadow Rangers to be revived and has them revived. The Shadow Rangers were made up of KageRed, KageBlue, KageGreen, KageYellow, and KagePink. Nero then tells them that they must destroy the rangers, or they will "suffer concequences". Feng decides that they can fight another day after most of the Silvernin are defeated. Tendou decides to stay. and talk to the rangers and find answers. The rangers don't notice and they lead him to their dojo. The rangers talk to Kaku about what has happened and about the Yamiryu. Kaku tells them that the Yamiryu are not a concern of the rangers and that they should let the Silver NInjas defeat them instead. This causes the team to outrage. They claim that the Yamiryu are evil and more than likely, Nero will take the Golden Apple to destroy the Earth. Kaku says that they will not fight the Yamiryu for they bring to much trouble and that it is final, but he tells the rangers on piece of information: Nero is the Alchemist's son and the Alchemist basically became the devil, so Nero is the Devil's Son. Blake is not happy about it and says he won't listen. Meanwhile, the Shadow Rangers, led by Kageryu make their way to the rangers. Kageryu instructs them to start destroying the city to lure the rangers away. He will then find a way to destroy the rangers' dojo Ken-Oh makes his way to the city to destroy it but meets the Shadow Rangers. He comes to an agreement to work with them. When the Rangers arrive, They find Ken-Oh and his S.E.E.D.S and proceed to fight. They morph and are about to defeat Ken-Oh, but the Shadow Rangers appear and attack. They make easy work of the rangers, causing them to demorph. They pillage the City and grow to Giant Size immediatley. Ken-Oh then becomes whole after consuming enough humans and mutates into a beast. The rangers then summon the zords. The Apple Dragon Battlezord is not able to defeat Super Ken-oh and the form the Blade Splash Megazord. but Ryu's zord is too damaged. Cassidy summons the Shuriken Armor zords to help while Blake summons the Golden falconzord and combines for the Eagle Splash Megazord. They defeat the giant S.E.E.D.S, but the Shadow rRangers and Ken-Oh are too strong. When Ryu fixes his zord the combine into the Super Blade Splash Megazord and Destroy Super Ken-Oh. The Shadow Rangers escape though. Kaler laments his failures which causes his human side to break out again. Blenie sees this and becomes woried Kaler is going through a mid-life crisis. Nero, dissapointed in the Shadow Rangers turns them into Shadows once more. Kageryu apologizes and promises that it will never happen again. The rangers return to the Dojo and wonder why there are evil versions of them. What will come of thier prediciment? Debuts -Ken-Oh -Kageryu -Shadow Rangers Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash